Say My Name
by Ennesia
Summary: Following directly on the events of the movie. Nick searches for his place in the world and he finds, a little help goes a long way.
1. Say My Name

**Say my Name.**

" Actually" A brief moment of pause fell over the large room as Bellweathers eyes widened.

It's your word against yours."

" _And I'll dart every predator in Zootropolis to keep it that way."_ The Carrot pen rattled "It's called a hustle sweetheart. Boom" Bellweathers voice echoed in the Museum. Her confident and devious expression slowly faded to a horrified shriek as she felt an Officer grab her wrist, putting her in handcuffs. She protested, she kicked and wailed as she was carried off, her bodyguards tried to run but were cut off as well.

"You are one sly bunny." Nick puffed Judy's shoulder. _Why didn't I think of that?_ Nick thought.

"Heh, I learned from the best." Judy strained a half smile through the pain, still holding herself up by Nicks' shoulder. "Nick, I-" Judy was cut off by the Chief of Police standing at the edge of the lowered circle they found themselves in.

"Get me a ladder." The Chief groaned without breaking eye contact with the two of them, even as his radio started flaring up. "Chief Bogo this is Fangmeyer, Over."

Bogo gestured his hoof upwards, grabbing his radio. "This is Chief Bogo, over." A few moments went by before a response came.

"Chief Bogo we've detained two Rams just a few hundred meters from the Museum, straight to the precinct?" Bogo gave a sigh of relief, easier than he thought it'd be.

"10-4, promptly." With that, the Chief let go of his radio before raising his voice. "A **ladder, today.** "

Nick gestured for Judy to sit instead, gentle helping her on the way down. "Let me have a better look at that leg fluff." He didn't deviate his eyes from her wounded leg while speaking. _I can't look her in the eye again after that. What? You'll keep staring at her legs for all time?_ He starting undoing the handkerchief that was tied around her leg. It hadn't stopped bleeding even at this time, the strain of running in a panicked rush as Nick went "savage" might've done that trick. He thought.

"How was I?" Nick spoke in his usual smug tone. Judy's ear perked up as he talked, her attention had been elsewhere for the moment.

"Hm? Sorry…" Judy said apologetically.

"My acting." Nick grinned "Tell you the truth I always felt I was meant for the stage. Playing the greats like.. Hamsterlet and or maybe even MacBull. If I do say so myself."

Judy snorted, rolling her eyes. "It felt a little phoned in, to be honest." She crossed her arms and shot Nick a wide smirk.

"What do bunnies know about stageplays anyways." Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll have you know I wrote, directed and played the leading role in my own play when I was **nine.** " Judy shot back, trying to hide a pained expression as Nick finished tying his handkerchief over her leg once again. Having no more excuses to not look at Judy while he was talking to her, Nick settled his eyes at her knee. _Come on you big dork, just look up, look at her while you're speaking, it's not that hard. Just lift your head._ A ladder suddenly shot down the hole like lightning. _Saved by a Cops' timing, that's a first._

"Alright, fluff. Time to get out of this hole. Although I'm sure, you've already grown fond of it." Judy snorted at the remark.

"Pfft, a fox and a bunny trapped together, what's not to love?" She retorted.

Yeah, what's not to love? Nick smirked. "Your royal highness." He bowed deeply. "Allow me to escort you up over yonder."

Judy nodded with a smug look. "I'll allow it." She gestured mockingly. Nick tugged his arm under her knees, Judy wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging on firmly. With one hand free Nick stepped on the ladder and began their ascent. Judy put her face against Nick's torso letting out a relaxed sigh. "Thank you." She whispered. Nick must've looked like the biggest goof in the city with a smile as broad as Judy's cheeks. As the pair made it up the ladder, an officer reached out for Judy's hand. She hesitated slightly before accepting the offer before being pulled the last stretch to the top.

"The two of you better have something for me." Chief Bogos voice echoed throughout the now busy halls of the museum.

Judy was standing on feet once more, trying to find her carrot pen in her pocket. "Where'd I-. Ah found it, here you go Chief." She held the pen as high as she could.

With a sigh Bogo snatched it from her paw; "Hopps. This recording had better be nothing but a smoking gun right in the mayor's paws." He narrowed his eyes, studying the pen before pulling out an evidence bag and dropping in there.

Judy hesitated for a moment, standing with her injured leg as fiercely as she could. "It's as close as we'll ever get sir." She added a slight nod at the end.

Bogo cocked an eyebrow "As far as your reinstatement goes" Pausing for just a second "Never did get around to filling out the paperwork, consider yourself back on the force as soon as you are cleared for active duty by relevant medical personnel." He deadpanned. "Now get the hell out of here before the press decides to show up." The two nodded. Both headed the way to the exit before Nick was yanked by his collar by the large cape bull, leaning down and spoke in an almost mockingly light tone compared to his usual voice.

"Stay close by Fox. Precinct 1 is far from done with you." Nick froze, looking straight ahead without saying a word, merely nodding. _Just perfect. You're screwed now, Nick._ Without really responding to the Bull's threats he looked up again, spotting Judy beckoning him over with a hand gesture.

"What was that about?" She questioned. _He said thank you for your service, Zootropolis is lucky to have a fox like you in its city._ "Uh. He- He said thanks?" _Nice._ Judy gave a half smile. "I somehow don't believe that. Nevermind, can you help me out here?" Judy gestured her paw in the general direction of her wounded leg. Nick smiled for a second, his eyes widened just a tiny bit as he took Judy's hand over his shoulder so she could support herself against him. Nick was a fair bit taller than Judy, so they compromised, Judy hopping lightly on her one healthy leg and Nick bending down making it more manageable. _Should've just carried her. Nah that'd be weird right, right? You can't even look her in the eye right now 'master actor'._

"Are you okay?" Judy looked up at Nick, her eyes meeting his as Nick reacted by looking down at her while speaking.

"I'm not the one with the injured leg" Nick spoke in his usual sarcastic tone.

"You know what I mean, that can't have been easy for you. Even if it was just acting." Judy sighed, keeping her focus on Nick, He didn't respond so Judy didn't press him further at this time.

Finally coming to the exit the two of them were greeted by Officer Wolfard. "I'll drop you off at the ZMC." He offered Judy an apologetic smile while opening the door for them. Judy wrenched free from Nick as they neared the car. _I swear, Bunnies never tire. It's pretty cute._ Nick thought, looking on while Judy was helped into the vehicle by Wolfard.

"Well, suppose this is my stop Carrots," Nick said, polishing his fingers on his shirt, looking evasively away from her.

"Shut up you dumb fox and climb in the back." Judy shot back, calling his bluff immediately. Nick raised his hands in quick defeat.

"I'll have you know this is under protest, I've never willingly gotten in the back of a Police cruiser." He quipped.

"Then consider yourself under arrest, Wilde." Judy giggled as Nick climbed into the back of the car. Wolfard apparently was in no hurry to help the fox jump into the larger vehicle.

Wolfard's Cruiser was a piece of work, not only did his scent invade Nicks nostrils like a violent torrent. But It was also decked out with all sorts of bits and bobbles, and for some reason, a necklace of sorts hung around the rear-view mirror, looked hand-made almost. It had small wooden balls strung together by what looked like a tasselled piece of rope. Nick also noticed a Ram costume.

"That's for an upcoming assignment." Wolfard barked, noticing Nick eyeing the costume.

"Suuuure." Nick joked, pulling his collar as he leaned back into his seat, poking at Judy's erect ears that were popping to the sides of her chair.

The engine fired up, and within a few seconds, they were off. ZMC wasn't far from the old museum, Nick watched the scenery glide by, they weren't a long way from home right now he thought. He breathed a smile thinking of that dump he called home. A run-down old storage house down by the river, Nick had set up in the manager's office a long time ago. _The plans I had for that place._ His mind wandered. _Never did get that loan._

Looking up he spotted Wolfard glaring at him from the rearview mirror, "We're here." Flicking his tongue he opened the door, sliding out of the car. ZMC was busy, with all the Night Howler cases that had occurred over the weeks and with a cure still not being ready, a whole wing of the hospital was quarantined. Noticing Judy was making her way out of the car.

"Hold it right there fluff." He deadpanned. "You are not walking on that travesty you call a leg anymore today."

He skirted over to the entrance, picking up a wheelchair.

"I'll be right ov-" Wolfard was cut off by his own police radio. "Every available unit, back at the station." The words were hard to make out in all the static from the old radio. Wolfard looked over the two once again before focusing on Judy.

"I can handle myself from here," Judy said quickly. "Go." She added before accepting Nicks' hand in helping out of the car and into the wheelchair. As soon as they were clear of the road the door slammed, and the cruiser was off.

"Nice guy," Nick said, his tone dripping with vapid sarcasm. "Wouldn't know, it's not like they talk to me."

Judy sighed; "Forget it, I'd rather be here with you than any of 'em." She said without hesitation, Nick tried to hide a genuine smile at the comment, opting instead to snort at her remark.

"Yeah yeah fluff, don't get all misty-eyed on me now." He quipped. _Real smooth slick, she just tried opening up to you, and you shut her down quicker than a cheetah runs._ As they strolled through the ZMCs' large doors, they were greeted to a busy reception, families of victims had congregated in hopes of hearing good news soon, some even looked like they had stayed the night for several nights now considering the smell Nick thought.

"J. Hopps?" Was called to them as they entered, a bunny nurse approached. Judy's ears flew up, and her nose started twitching idly as she heard her name called.

"That's me!" Judy eagerly sat straight in the wheelchair.

"We've been expecting you if you'll please follow me." The nurse smiled and gestured towards the elevator. Judy and the Nurse got to talking in the elevator, Nick wasn't really listening, bunny stuff he figured. _So what now huh Fox? What's the plan? Gonna stay with this rabbit forever? Not on your life, she's still a cop, you're still a hustler. That's the natural order of things, how it's supposed to be. Does it have to be? More importantly now, do you want it to be? Enough Wilde, no one ever cared about you, and no one is starting anytime soon, things'll stay the same. You're lying to yourself if you think Carrots doesn't care about you, idiot. You're such a blind fool, just like the old man, can't see the forest for trees, idiot._ Even Nick's own thoughts felt like they were trying to keep him down, but against all of his instincts, against all his better ideas, he kept obediently running after this one bunny. 

"Nick?" Judys' voice pierced his every thought, every terrible, every horrible thought he'd ever had or ever will have vaporised every time she said his name.

" _ **Nick?"**_


	2. Like Father, Like Son

**Like father, Like Son.**

 _I never knew my father, he was out the door before I ever got the chance. Back then, I didn't think much of it, and now that I'm older I try not to give that old fox a second thought. But the older I do get, the more I think about him. Usually, when you grow up, you'd look for something to compare yourself to, a father figure if you will. But never knowing him, you kind of go at it alone, and I find myself thinking, am I like my father? Running from my problems and never ever facing a single one of them. I hate the thought of being him, but I never knew the damn fool, so all I'm left with is a feeling of never doing the right thing._

Nick found himself staring out the window, propped out on his elbows as he did. The sun was setting, the low sun skipped over the rooftops of the city, bathing the room in an orange haze, the otherwise cold, white hospital room was drenched in colour, and for but a moment it felt a little warmer.

"Old fool," Nick growled under his breath, turning to the bed Judy was lying in, sleeping the day's adventure away. She looked pained laying there. Perhaps it was her leg, maybe it was something else. Staying a room across from her Nick studied her erratic twitching, her nose, her legs, she was having a nightmare. _What sort of nightmares can a bunny like her have?_ Nick walked a little closer to his sleeping friend before it hit him. The press conference. It had been months since that defining moment, Nick hadn't given it much thought about how Judy felt after he stormed out of the police station in anger. Too full of himself to see what he almost threw away. Still, he felt somewhat justified in his reaction, even if it had been a bit much. _It might not even be that. Might be something horrible chasing her, a fox? Bear? Pig? Fox-bear-pig? Stop it._ Nick snickered to himself at the stupidity of his own thoughts.

Nick took another few steps towards the bed, he wasn't more than a meter from her at this point, her nose was twitching rapidly, her breathing quick, feet kicking against the beds railing. Taking the last step towards her Nick gently hushed her, putting a paw on her forehead, softly stroking her fur. Judys' expression softened as her twitching slowed. _Stop it, stop touching the bunny, do you have any idea how this will look if some nurse barges through the door?_ Nick wasn't listening to a word of his own thoughts, a habit that had seemed to form whenever he was with Judy.

"What- What are you doing?" A voice from under Nicks' paw sounded, Nick, froze for just a second before smothering Judy's face playfully.

"I'm the doctor, came to examine your sleep patterns, say, Miss Hopps, have you always been twitchy?" Nick joked, trying to sound somewhat formal.

"Were you, petting me?" Nick shook his head at Judys' comment. "Because if that's the case, that would be considered assault of an officer of the law." She continued, grabbing Nicks' wrist.

"An honest mistake officer." Nick pleaded jokingly. "You see, I've never seen such a cute cop before, I just couldn't help myself, ma'am." Nick grinned pretending to try and wiggle free from Judys' paw, eventually falling to his knees. "Please officer, I have a family!"

"You're a terrible actor Nick." Judy grinned, still lying face first on her pillow, her ears hanging to the sides lazily.

Nick snorted at Judys' comment. "I still don't believe bunnies know anything about acting." He shot back, getting up again. "How's the leg fluff?" His voice losing some of its' usual sarcasm.

"Doctor said I should be back at it soon." Judy propped herself against her pillow, pulling her injured leg towards her, exposing the stitches from under her hospital gown.

Nick's eyes immediately diverted away from Judy's leg. "That's a lot of leg for one fox to handle there fluff." Nick joked, stepping back from the bed railing again and falling into the chair beside the bed itself.

"What? I'm sure a fox like you have seen _plenty_ 'leg' in your day." Judy quipped, turning her head to face him, hiding her leg under the covers once again.

"Plenty." Nick nodded firmly. "Plenty."

"Trying to convince me, or yourself?" Judy giggled. _Walked right into that one._ A brief silence befell the room as the sun disappeared behind the skyscrapers of Zootropolis, the room once again became just as white and cold as it always was. The artificial light from the ceiling now taking over.

"So what's the plan now Carrots?" Nick looked pleadingly at Judy, crossing his arms over his chest, slinking back in the chair.

Judy shot him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" She turned herself towards him, sitting upright on the side of the bed. "Plan? For what?" Sitting slightly exposed in her hospital gown, her amethyst eyes piercing Nicks every thought, flooding his mind.

Nick scratched his chin. "Plan for this, us?" He shrugged. "You really want to continue being friends with a _felon_ now that you're a cop again?"

"I.. I hadn't thought that far, I guess I just assumed-" Judy was cut off.

"That I'd stop being who I am?" He professed. _Well, what's your plan? Continue hustling to the day you die?_ Judy looked almost hurt by his words, her ears fell behind her head with her nose twitching gently.

"No, That's not fair of me to ask" She looked at her feet, watching them hang loosely in the air. "But I don't want to lose you either, I just got you back." She looked up again, almost hopeful. Nick got out of his chair, walking over to sit beside his friend on her bed. _Whew, that was a terrible conversation starter._

Nick took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to spring it on you like that Carrots, just thought I'd put it out there. It's not like anything has changed." Putting a hand on Judy's back, he gave her a genuine smile, showing off a row of his teeth.

"Think you can at least put it on hold, just for a while?" She looked directly at him, her ears raises themselves with a hopeful movement, her nose twitched ever so slightly awaiting the foxes' response.

Nodding gently he responded. "What's another a few days, right?" Shrugging his shoulders, he leaned back on his paws.

Judys' ears shot up immediately, beaming with a smile. She even fist bumped the air, apparently happy with her minor victory Nick thought. "So, since you are taking a break, I need to ask a huge favour." Judy looked straight ahead, her ears slowly lowering themselves halfway.

"Mhm, I knew you had an ulterior motive." Nick cocked an eyebrow, leaning further back onto the bed. "You do know favours cost a lot in my line of business, right?" He joked.

"Uh-huh, I think you'll find yourself being out of jail is fair enough payment for this favour of yours." Judy shot back, looking even smugger than Nick ever could.

"Alright Carrots, make me an offer I can't refuse," Nick said, sliding all the way down, now laying flat on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Can I crash at your place for awhile?" Judy swung her feet back and forth, petting her ears as she looked back at Nick, giving him one of her famous looks.

Nicks' eyes widened, his smile faded as he shot up from the bed, within seconds he was on his feet. "I-, I don't think that's a good idea Carrots." Nick made a gesture toward the floor, pacing back and forth in his spot.

"Aw Nick, I don't care if it's messy." Judy raised an eyebrow at Nicks' reaction.

"It's not that." Nick waved his hand across his chest. _Alright slick, this is where you let her down easy, there's no way she's coming home with you. Not a chance in hell._

"You scared I'll find something embarrassing? What does a slick con artist keep at home?" Judy scratched her chin as her nose twitched before looking straight at Nick with a smug smile. "Teddy bears? Kit pictures?" She laughed.

"Not that either." Nick scoffed. "I haven't had any visitors in years, and where I live isn't exactly a place for an injured bunny." He shrugged lightly, clicking his tongue on his teeth. "Just don't think it's a good idea." _You don't think? What are you doing? Just tell her no!_ Nick felt his mouth betray every thought, every instinct he ever had.

"I promise you won't even notice I'm there!" Judy continued. "If not, would you really let me sleep in my car?" She looked pleadingly at Nick. _Damnit._

"Fine." Nick threw his hands up in defeat, exhaling loudly. "You can stay with me." Nick grabbed his snout pressing his head downward. "But if you tell **anyone** -"

"I won't! I promise! Thank you thank you thank you!" Judy leapt up from the bed, bouncing over to Nick as she embraced him, her nose twitching rapidly as her ears tickled Nicks' sensitive nose. _You're gonna regret this Wilde- Shut up._ Judy kept bouncing as she held Nick tightly, her scent invading his nose, he couldn't help but hug back. Her scent was peculiar, like farming, he thought, like Judy. _She could stay forever if she kept asking._

"Let's get out of here then, before we lose the last sunlight," Nick said calmly, looking down at the bunny still hugging him, petting her head gently as she looked up at him.

"We have to get the car first." She said, her ears fully erect once more.

"Couple of your cop buddies were kind enough to drop it off a few hours ago while you were asleep," Nick said as he let go of Judys' embrace. "Literally, I think that rhino guy just picked it up and threw it." He joked, gesturing a throw with his arm. Judy simple shook her head at the weak attempt at a joke.

"Let's go then!" Judy hopped over to her wheelchair, Nick hurried to the chair as well, reaching it first he ran around Judy with it and straight into her as she slipped back into the chair with a loud giggle as they rushed out the room. They reached the hospital doors they entered all those hours ago and there it was as Nick had said. Judys' family truck, proudly displaying 'Hopps family farm.' On both it's sides. Nick scoffed at the pink truck, he didn't think he'd be caught dead in such a truck, let alone twice in the same day. He wheeled Judy up to the passenger side, opening the door and helping her inside. As Nick neared the back of the truck, he stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. _Just keep your cool Wilde._ He shook his head as his face settled into his usual smug look, with his gentle, superior, trademark smile.

Judys' eyes followed Nicks' movements as he opened the door and climbed into the truck, he settled into his seat, putting his feet on the peddles and his paws on the steering wheel.

"Don't give me that look." Nick grinned as he fired up the trucks' engine, the loud hum drowning out the silence of the late night parking lot.

Judy blinked rapidly, turning her head to the road. "What look?" She inquired innocently.

" **That** look," Nick smirked as he pulled out of the parking lot. Nick didn't seem keen to share what he meant with that comment at the moment, he turned left at the first junction, the sun was fading behind the hills outside the city, leaving only the street lamps to light up their path. The truck settled into a pleasant silence, just broken by the engines' low hum and Nick shifting its gears. Judy caressed her injured leg, propping it up on the seat as she turned to Nick, moving her back towards the passenger door, leaning against it.

"Hey, Nick?" She looked out the window at the city whizzing by. Nick offered Judy a soft look as he nodded in acknowledgement of her words. "That story you told me months ago when you were younger?" Nick nodded slowly as she listened, keeping his eyes on the road. "Did you ever get over it?" Judy fiddled with her paws, her eyes now turning to her friend.

Nick shrugged lightly as he shifted gears, turning again. Clicking his tongue on his teeth. "I'm not sure." His paws settling back on the steering wheel. "I never give it much thought these days." He turned his eyes to Judy for a moment before looking back at the road. "Why?"

"No reason." Judy shrugged reluctantly. An audible 'Hm' could be heard from Nick in protest, clearly not believe a word of that. "It's just, the press conference," Judy admitted defeated. "I keep running it over in my head, every day like it's stuck in my brain." Judy clenched her fists against her head.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for it Carrots, you didn't know better." Nick tried to defend her from herself. He took another right down Barken St. "No one blames you." He added.

Judy curled her legs towards her. Her foot thumping gently into the seat cushion. "Yeah, no one blames me, except me." She sighed heavily as she wiped her eyes. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for it."

A small smile escaped Nick. "You bunnies." He gestured towards Judy. "You'll get over it Carrots." Nick pulled out on the last stretch of road, a large warehouse could be seen in the distance. A great neon sign spelt out 'Wild Times.' "We all do." Nick almost whispered as she pulled into the parking lot of the old abandoned warehouse, killing the engine. Nick looked at Judy, and she looked at him.

"So, this is home." He smiled as he pointed at the neon sign. "It's gonna be Wild."

Judy smiled as she leaned over, patting Nicks' shoulder. "That was terrible." She laughed.

 _I never knew my father. Gone, as I said before I could even recognise him. But I'd like to think he treated my mother well, at least for a time. I have to believe it, it's what I pictured in my head after all. But maybe he was a deadbeat, good for nothing asshole who did nothing for the people who cared about him. Hmpf. Like father like son maybe. Maybe._


	3. Feels like home

**Feels like home.**

The old warehouse rested on an early part of Zootropolis' docks. You could see the grand bridge stretching over the vast river between the ancient building and the newer parts of the city. Wild Times was an old shipping company whos' roots stretched back to the founding of Zootropolis, bringing in goods from all over the world to this very warehouse. Right on the edge of the water it stood, aching and rumbling to its' core. It's foundation looked as if it had sprung up from the ground itself, cracks showing all around, covered in graffiti and keep out signs. Its' roof was made of glass windows that seemed to go on forever. It was as if time stood still here, stuck in the past, it was from a grander time, were showmanship was perhaps more important than anything else, every part of the walls was covered in minor details that told the history of the people who worked here, and who they were. An enormous old clock sat embedded high up in the wall. Nick had already crawled over the long steel fence that surrounded the building, fumbling with the control panel in the guard house he got it open. The fence screeched open, dragging across the old decrepit road.

Nick was standing in the middle of the road looking rather proud of himself, polishing his claws on his shirt with a usual smug grin. Judy rolled her eyes at him. Still, in her wheelchair she slowly rolled over to him, Nick walking to meet his injured friend, pushing her the rest of the way to the entrance. The entrance to the warehouses' lobby was two large metal doors, cast from iron, looked about as heavy as they sounded opening. This wasn't just a warehouse, it was the centre of absolute peak engineering in Zootropolis at the time, and it showed. The doors were grand and made of cold metal, the lobby they hid behind them was also clad in a lot of metal, steel walkways could be seen closer to the ceiling running all over the building. The lobby was an enormous circular room, its' walls decked in art Judy had never seen or heard of before, the tiles on the floor adorned with black and white patterns and at the centre a large, round wooden desk that said 'Reception'. Further down it had a smaller desk carved into the wood of the larger table, something for smaller mammals Judy thought. The whole thing was covered in a strange, twisted ocean blue colour that made the entire place feel like it was under water. The windows that decked out the entirety of the buildings' ceiling were tinted in such a way, and with the moonlight hitting it just right. It made the entire vast space much more ominous.

"How did you find this place?" Judys' voice echoed through the halls as she spoke.

Nick shrugged his shoulders gently, pushing Judy through the vast lobby. "I had this dumb idea, a long time ago." Nick scratched the back of his head. "To build a place for predators, a park of sorts, or a resort, something the like." He continued, waving his hand dismissively. "You know, where they didn't have to worry about stepping on prey, or offending anyone, the idea was that we could have a place free from judging eyes." He ended with a sigh.

"I like the sound of that." Judy chirped, looking up at Nick, her eyes standing out in all the dark colours. "Did it have a name?"

Nick grinned, flashing his teeth. "Never settled on a name, had a few ideas though." He grinned even wider. "Wilde Times, but you know how companies are with copying, and 'rights'" Nick gestured an air quote with one hand. Judy let out a single laugh from her chair as Nick pushed her into a grand elevator, clearly not meant for their size. Nick parked Judy in the middle of the lift, it looked as old as everything else here, it was a steel cage with a bit of gold smelted into its sides. Nick snatched a piece of rope hanging to the side of the doors, pulling it just a tad Judy could see the handle that was well over 2 meters above Nick slid to the left, and with it, the old machinery awoke from its' slumber. Steadily the lift started moving upwards, albeit slowly.

"You never answered the question." Judy shot, sitting back in the chair with her ears falling down the backrest.

"I think it's best if we keep the mystery." Nick grinned, looking out at the floors passing them. "You know, wouldn't want to spoil anything". Nick looked back winking as the lift came to a complete stop. The door opened to a short and tall corridor with a black door at the end of it. The door only stated 'Manager' in a black and gold sign at the very top, and again at the bottom. Nick grabbed Judys' wheelchair once more, pushing it down the short corridor.

"So, this is home for Nick Wilde?" Judys' eyes darted over the darkened hall, a painting of an old Bull hung on the right side, between the lift and the door.

"Uh-huh, this is Casa Wilde." Nick stopped Judy in front of the door, slowly walked over to open it, he turned back to Judy, his arms spread out to each side wiggling his fingers. "Here we go fluff, prepare to be amazed." Nick spun around on his heel, kicking the sizeable black door once, Dust flew up from the floorboards as the door slid open. The Room is opened up too was a considerable office that looked almost royal in its décor. The door opened open to the room like it was coming from the side of it. To the right, there was a wooden desk with carvings of workers building the warehouse itself and a comfortable looking office chair behind it. The floor was covered in the same red carpet from the elevator. Pictured hung on the walls showing various leaders of the company as well as a grand picture from the day the building opened many, many years ago. To the left side, there was a knocked over the table with a couple of ruined chairs lying around it, a large piece of cloth hung over it, giving it almost a cave-like appearance. Judy could see a madras and a small candle that lit up the room just a bit.

Raising an eyebrow, Judy kept her focus on the windows in the room, covered in red drapes. "How long have you been here?"

"Quite a while now Carrots, when you're a fox like me you gotta make due." Nick quipped, letting go of the wheelchair, taking a few steps into the office that was clearly meant for a much larger mammal than the two of them. "No one bothers me here, and no one comes looking for a fox in a fancy place like this." He grinned.

Judy cocked her head backwards to meet Nicks' grin, clapping her hands on her thigh.

The two settled in, Nick had gathered a fireplace in the otherwise cold and lifeless building. The fire crackled in the dim room, lit only by it, and a small amount of moonlight that was let by the windows. The roar of burning wood was a relaxing sound to Judys' ears, the first time she felt completely at peace these last few weeks. The case was closed, they won, Bellwether was going hopefully going away for a long time she thought. She even let herself feel a little proud of her work. Nick was fiddling with a radio by his seat across from Judy, he looked a lot more relaxed and himself in this place, Casa Wilde, as he called it. As if there was no need for this whole Hustling schtick he had going when he was out in the city. Looking up, Nick caught Judys' gaze through the fire between them.

"Comfortable?" He spoke in his usual soft voice, shaking the little radio he had in his paws, banging it lightly against it.

"Very, it almost feels a bit like home." Judy beamed a smile, showing off her massive Buck-tooth. "Just missing another Bunny or two." She gestured around the room with glee.

"Or a few thousand. I think one is just about all I can handle." Nick shot Judy a sly look as the radio suddenly came to life. A talk-show hosts' voice pierced the low hum of the fire.

"-Mayor Dawn Bellwether has today been arrested at the National History Museum. According to our sources, the Mayor has been charged with conspiracy, terrorism and a host of other charges. As of this time, the ZPD has yet to release an official statement, but Chief Bogo had this to say at the scene; 'Go away.' Hah, classic." Nick snorted as he turned down the volume.

"Sounds like the Chief gave a delightful interview." He quipped. Judy stifled a laugh.

A silence fell over the room once more, the quiet hum of the radio stations music was the only thing that broke it. Judy wrapped her arms around her strong leg and let the injured one stretch. Nick had never had anyone over before, let alone a bunny. He never in his life imagined he'd find himself the host of a rabbit that couldn't run from him. Nick found himself pressed for a topic to talk about so not to sit in silence. But the thought had occurred to him, that he liked this quiet. Usually, Nick would have something going on, always, always thinking, always planning, always on the move. This was the first time in years it felt like he stood still.

' _It's okay to stand still Nicholas'._ Nicks' tail stood up slightly as he recalled his mothers' voice, the words echoed so clearly in his head it was like she was standing right next to him. Nick let out a quiet sigh. _Standing still is not for me._ Nick answered back, rejecting the words in his head, being still was not for him, not anymore he thought. And yet, he found himself enjoying this stillness more and more. Perhaps it was just the natural passage of time that made him wary of being on the run anymore or maybe, it was a particular fluffy cop sitting opposite him in this very room.

"You look like a fox in thought." A voice rang through the fire, and as always, it invaded his ears, his head, his every thought.

Nick rubbed the back of this head and held off a smile. "You know us foxes, never sitting still." He let go of his fur and swung his arm down to his side in a wide motion.

Judy raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Foxes seem to be quite good at dodging questions too." She said sarcastically. "What's on your mind, Nick?"

Nick let out a single awkward laughing sound as he leaned back on his paws. "I-. Uh. Yeah did I mention foxes are not good at talking about what's on their mind?" _Come on Wilde, just talk to her._ Nicks' mind was fighting his mouth for control, although it felt as if he was just going on his instinct of never really answering what Judy was asking, dodging and weaving through every question he'd ever been asked was sort of his thing.

 _Be honest. With yourself, with her._ Nicks' every instinct was fighting him at this point, but his mouth opened anyways, and for the first time in 20 years, it betrayed him.

"I was thinking about my mother." The words echoed through the dying fire and the darkened room. "Something she said to me." He looked outwards at the windows, the stars glittered in the dark sky as he let a soft smile run across his face, tilting his muzzle upwards, sucking in air.

Judy leaned back in her seat, taken a by surprise by this sudden burst of honesty from her friend. Her face settled into her natural caring look, her eyes flickering in the dying embers. "You haven't mentioned her since that day in the rainforest district." Her voice ran softly in Nicks' ears. "Whats' got you thinking of her?" She inquired.

"Just something she always told me when growing up." Nick stood up, puffed his chest a little trying to look like an actual adult, he raised a finger at Judy and put on his best serious face. "She said- She told me, Nick- Nicholas. Standing still is okay. It's okay to take your time." As Nick recalled the words to himself and to Judy.

Judy beamed a smile at Nick, her ears standing up attentively. "She sounds like a clever fox, I see where you get it from now, even if you use that clever brain of yours for all the wrong things." Judy quipped. Nick slinked down beside her, the fire had all but gone out. Judy checked her phone, it was way past midnight at this point, but she didn't feel like sleeping, she liked it here, maybe it was the cosy feeling of the dying fire, or perhaps it was the company, she couldn't quite figure it out.

"She was clever." Nick exhaled lightly, raising his finger at Judy while keeping himself upright with his other paw. "And I use my brain for all the right things, given the circumstances, I did crack that case of yours." He smiled.

"You cracked the case? Hah!" Judy shot back. "I distinctly remember saving your red behind on more than one occasion." She made a flushing sound. "Swoooosh".

"Ugh, don't remind me." Nick put his one paw up in defence. "Alright, Officer toot-toot. If you say so." Judy yawned, showing off the large tooth. It had indeed gotten late, and the moon flew high into the sky, lighting up the many roughened rooftops of the industrial district which the old company building resided. Nick looked down at Judy from his seat, her eyes were shut, but she still sat up, clenching her leg for balance. He dusted off another blanket and wrapped it around the already snoring bunny before getting up himself and walking over to the windows.

 _What are you doing Wilde?_ What was he doing? Certainly not anything he had done before. Here he was, at home with the first visitor in years, and a rabbit no less. Nick laughed at the thought. Never in a million years did he imagine he'd find himself friends with a bunny no less. Where would all this take him? Nick could hardly keep a single cohesive thought in his head since he met Judy.

Nick sighed slowly, walking over to the old manager's desk, much taller than he was. He'd have to quit hustling he thought. Quit the only thing he knew and the only thing that provided for him all these years. The words Judy had said to him the first time he saw her angry. _"Someone who never had the guts to try to be anything more than a pawpsicle hustler."_ He wasn't a coward he thought. Knocking on the side of the wooden desk, a small latch fell off the side revealing a stash of different bottles and a whole lot of money. He grabbed a glassand poured himself a light drink, looking at his ill-gotten goods as he took a sip. Nick eyes the bottle; 'Mr Bigs' small selection' It displayed all the proudly. He shuddered, having all but forgotten their last encounter with Mr Big, and although it had ended pleasantly enough, Nick couldn't shake the feeling that he now owed that old shrewd something in return for his favour.

Nick knew he had to get out and do something tomorrow, sitting here alone with his thoughts was a dangerous thing. Putting the latch back on he crawled down to where Judy was lying, falling asleep only a few meters from her afterwards.

" _You'll never be more than a pawpsicle hustler. And tomorrow you'll realise that."_


	4. Life is a Hustle

**Life is a hustle.**

Up before the crack of dawn, only sleeping when every possible mammal in his area was scammed out of every penny they owned. That was the life of Nick Wilde. He checked his phone, it was still early enough to be night, but that one text from Finnick was enough to get him out of bed. Nick had walked all the way to the inner city to meet his old friend, stopping under a street lamp where they agreed to meet. There were few, almost no mammals out tonight, and the whole thing seemed somewhat shady Nick thought, smirking to himself.

"Yo' Nick." Finnicks' unmistakable voice pierced the silence.

"Thought you were going to leave me standing out here all night." Nick spun around to greet his partner with his signature sly smirk. "How're things?"

"Slow, 'specially since yous' went on that depressing spin of yours." Finnick crossed his arms, leaning against the street lamp.

Nick took his hands out of his pockets, raising them to mirror his slight shrug. "I've no idea what you're talking about. Besides, I hear you have work, so things can't have been that slow."

"Uh-huh." Finnick spat in Nicks' general direction.

"So what did you drag me out here for at this hour, huh Finnick?" Nick shot, clearly annoyed.

"A job, real one too. Payout like you wouldn't believe compared to our hustles, yous' in?"

"Whoa, slow down there, do you even know anything about this 'job'"? Nick raised his paws in air quotes.

"The stealin' kind. The kind that pays, nothin' like our small time stuff" Finnick finally looked at Nick, there was no hint of sarcasm to be found, he was serious.

"We've never done that before." Nick looked down at the Fennec.

"Yous' left me with no other kind of choice, slick. Left me to find work on my own for 3 months while yous' were off depressin'." Finnick threw an accusing finger at Nick. "You owe me this".

Nick crossed his arms, scoffing at his friend's remark. "I've made you more money this last year than you ever did on your own, I don't think I owe you anything." Nick leaned down to get in Finnicks' muzzle. Finnick reached up and grabbed Nicks' ear tightly.

"Listen here, slick, you cost me more money than you've made me playing coppa' with that fluffy rabbit of yours, and now yous' gonna make it up to me again by doin' this." Nick was no fighter and was taken aback by Finnicks reaction, he'd never seen him like this in all the years they had known each other, but he kept his cool.

"Let go of me." He deadpanned. Finnick released his grasp but keeping his stare at him. "Now-" Nick straightened up and adjusted his tie. "I'm not a burglar." Nick spat stubbornly.

"You're whatever I tell yous', you are." Finnick hissed. "And yous' the burglar that's gonna break into the Mayors' house." He grinned slyly.

Nicks' eyes widened slightly as he put his paws up apprehensively. "No way, not happened. Have you lost your mind you dumb fox?"

"You owe me big time Nicky and by all accounts, yous' already have one foot out the door. So why not make your last score a big one?" Finnick cracked his neck. "Yous wanna go back to that rabbit of yours, don't you?"

Nick cocked an eyebrow. "That a threat, Finnick?" Nick knew he couldn't weasel himself out of this one and with Finnick vaguely threatening Judy, Nick wasn't taking any chances. He and Finnick may be what one might loosely call friends, but it was more of an uneasy partnership, born out of necessity in the past and perhaps this friendship had run its' course Nick thought. Nick sighed heavily. "When?"

Finnick smiled devilishly, exposing a row of his sharp teeth. "'Two weeks from now" Finnick paused before looking up at the red fox again "You know Lionheart's address, right Nicky?"

"I know it," Nick replied coldly.

"Heh, good. We meet there, outside the fence on the North side at midnight" Finnick nodded before turning on his paw. "Oh and Nicky, don't be late." Finnick let out his deep laugh as he had done back when Judy had hustled him. _Wilde, you idiot, you big dumb fox. When will you learn?_ Nick was muttering angrily to himself as the light over him flickered. "I should get back." Nick could hear the city itself begin to spring to life even this early in the morning. Hopefully, Judy liked to sleep in, Nick thought.

Judys' eyes swung open, and they were met with darkness, except the pale moonlight which dimly lit up the office room she and Nick resided in. Judy took up her phone, the light from the screen lit up enough to make Judy squint heavily, there was a text from Nick left only a few minutes ago. 'Back in a few.' It said. "Back in a few? Back from where?" Judy said quietly, clearly annoyed. Swiping her ears behind her head, Judy sat up straight against a wooden log. She pondered for a moment if texting him back would be a good idea and even typed in a message before deciding against it, setting the phone down and letting the moonlight take over from the phones artificial light again. As Judy rubbed her eyes the office door creaked open, and a certain fox slithered inside again, closing the door gently behind him before turning around and promptly stopping in his tracks.

"Sneaking around your own place?" Judy said sleepily still.

"I'm not sneaking, I'm- Just trying not to wake you." Nick slinked into his usual stance.

"Doing a very poor job of it too slick" Judy smiled lazily. "Brought anything to eat? I'm starving." She added quickly, her ears perking up ever so slightly.

"Sure did." Nick held up a paper bag in his paws. "I hope you like carrots.. Carrots." He grinned. Judy lifted her arms and shoulders to offer a lazy shrug and a smile, grabbing the bag from Nicks' paws. The sun was finally starting to show itself over the peaks of the cities towering buildings, the old office room was bathed in a golden and violet colour, drowning out the dark. The two sat in their already too familiar silence, it was a silence Nick enjoyed, he was used to it, but being with Judy made it all the better. He thought about how long since he had any sort of visitors, how long since he had talked to someone who wasn't out to use him or he, them.

"Nice walk?" Judys' eyes set on Nick as her voice broke the silence. Nick could tell she was curious about where he was from the moment he came back.

"Uh-huh," Nick replied half-heartily. "Fresh air does you wonders, you should try it, fluff."

"I hear it's overrated." Judy puffed at Nicks comment. "You were gone quite awhile."

"You question all your friends like this? Or is it just something you learn at the academy?" Nick shot back.

"Academy." Judy grinned. Nick sighed heavily, another blockade here, Judy probably wasn't going to let this go, and Nick had been defensive ever since he set paw in the room, she'd know in an instant if he lied, and as good as Nick was, he couldn't think of anything convincing enough to say.

"I met up with Finnick." Nick paused as Judys' ears perked up. "I-. Uh. I told him I was done." Nick kept his look away from Judy, he lied through his teeth as usual, but this was the first time in a long time he actually felt sorry for it. Judy somehow bought this lie or perhaps, faked it just as well as Nick was doing.

"Really?" Judy slid closer to Nick. "What brought this on? I kinda thought. After the press conference.." Judy trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Suppose it just feels like a natural point in my life to stop. I feel done." Nick was serious, he was done, he wanted out, but he couldn't, not yet at least.

"Does that mean you'll reconsider joining me at the ZPD?" Judy chirped, undoubtedly much happier than she had been the last two days.

"Uh-huh, yeah, I just need a few weeks to take care of everything, you know? Fox like me has a lot of skeletons." Nick grinned, trying to find his way back to his usual sly mood.

"Hey, Nick?" Nick swung his muzzle to look at Judy. "I never thanked you enough, for all your help with this case. I… I couldn't have done it without you." Nicks' eyes met Judys' shortly, and for a moment, he almost told the truth about his meeting with Finnick. _You'll do her no good by talking right now, just keep that big muzzle of yours shut. In a few weeks, it'll be over, and she won't have to know anything about it._ "-…And just how sorry I am for making you feel that way again." Judy ended. _Fuck, she's still talking. Think Nick, think, what did you say?_

Nick nodded in agreement. His mind piecing together that Judy was talking about yesterday, under the bridge. "It's okay Carrots, don't sweat it." Nick put his paw on her shoulder. Judy had been almost tearing up again, she locked eyes with Nick as she felt his touch, rubbing her cheek as she gave a relieved smile, showing her large buck-tooth. Nicks' ears peaked up gently as he heard the rustle of engines and the talk of mammals, the city was waking up, like the hum of an old engine, still chugging years past its' prime. Nick enjoyed this sound quite a lot, to his trained ears it was the sound of money. Popsicles to be sold, scams to be performed, tales to be spun, money to be taken. Mammals to hustle, it was his way of life for as long as he could remember, and now, he couldn't wait for it to be over.

"I have to head to my old apartment complex soon, could you drop me off there?" Judy punched Nicks' shoulder playfully. "You are my chauffeur after all." She grinned.

"Anything for the lady" Nick replied to a quiet cheer from Judy.

 _ **/**_

Wasn't but a few hours before they were parked outside, Nick stopped the engine.

"Well, my lady. Here we are, your humble abode." Nick smirked.

"Tsh, it's humble alright." Judy laughed as she popped open the car door, grabbing a single crutch to support herself on. "You can let the car stay here if all goes well I'll have my apartment back in a few. Fingers crossed that old mammal hasn't rented it out."

Nick crossed his fingers at Judy, before getting out of the car himself. "What'll you do if she has?"

Judy shrugged lightly. "Go home and give up on my dreams?" There was a brief moment of silence before they both shared a laugh. "But seriously, I'll figure something out, can't be hanging out in your 'place.' Forever".

"Alright fluff, I have a few errands myself. You gonna be alright by yourself?" Nick grinned sly.

"'Course, I'll be fine," Judy said, waving her paw at Nick. "Go hustle some poor deer out of his last cents you scoundrel."

"Is that an order Officer?" Nick crossed his arms, shifting his weight to his back paw, leaning backwards gently. Judy didn't reply as she continued to wave her paw at him with a smile. "Alright." Nick spun around, his tail brushing against the pavement. He had only made it to the corner of the nearby building before he heard Judy' yelling.

"Behave!"

"Always do Carrots, always do."

 **So, I hadn't done any sort of authors note before this chapter because I didn't feel like anything need to be said. However, I feel like I need to say just a few things; I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, it's very dialogue heavy, and some of it might not be that interesting, although if you stuck around to this note, I do hope you enjoyed what I wrote.**

 **I just felt like I needed to point out that I'm not satisfied with this chapter myself, and it might show in the time it took, and the writing, hope you'll bear with me.**

 **Secondly, Nick and Finnick's relationship here; I never saw Nick and the fennec as being actual friends, I see them more as an abusive relationship, born out of necessity. Finnick doesn't really like Nick, nor Nick him. That is why I write Finnick so aggressive towards Nick. Hopefully, this isn't something that destroys your enjoyment of this fic. That's all folks; Sorry for the wait.**


	5. Hang your hat, Nick Wilde

**Hang your hat, Nick Wilde.**

Nick checked his phone, the sun had long ago set. The hour was now closing in on the last crime Nick would commit in his life. He was sure of it. He was done, no matter what Finnick threatened him with. No matter who came between him and his freedom, Big, Finnick or even himself, he wouldn't hesitate. It was time to see it done, his shook his paws and drew a steady breath. He wondered what Judy would think of him at this very moment, would she be understanding? Or would she be unforgiving? Angry or sad? Disappointed or shocked? Nick purge his mind of the thoughts, he couldn't bear it. His phone vibrated gently in his paw, a text from Finnick.

"There's never enough time" Nick muttered to himself.

 **/** __A day before.

Judy sat at her desk in the precinct, flicking through old emails, vaguely seeing an update on her living situation, turns out getting the exact same apartment back after three months was a little harder than she thought.

"How long can it take? It's just paperwork!" Judy muttered to herself, slumped over her desk, resting her head on her paw, checking her phone sparingly for a text from Nick, the last one only said she was going to be alone at his place tomorrow and that he would be home before the next day. Judy had asked why but honestly didn't feel like spending any time alone in that big 'house' of his, so she had taken the night shift that day instead. A knock landed on her wall, Judys' ears immediately flew up as she turned around.

"Seen the news?" Fangmeyer asked, leaning against the cubical wall.

Judy sat in her chair, legs barely hanging out from it, with her paws in her lap. "Can't say I have, anything good?" she smiled.

"Bellweathers' trial is coming up in a few days. The news is all over it, biggest trial in decades they say." Fangmeyer stopped briefly. "You ready to testify?"

"Oh the trial, yeah I'm all over that." Judy nodded firmly, shuffling some papers around "Hopefully this will go better than last time I was put on the spot." Judy laughed.

Fangmeyer smiled warmly. "Oh don't worry about that, we all have your back." Fangmeyer was just about to leave before looking over the cubical wall. "I saw you were on duty tomorrow night, want to tag along for a patrol?"

Judys' ears shot up even higher than before, her nose twitching incessantly, this would be the first time in the field since her injury and rejoining the force. First real assignment in weeks. "Do rabbits eat carrots?" Judy jumped lightly in her seat.

"Y-.. Yes? Is that a trick question?" Fangmeyer looked puzzled.

"That's a yes, I'd love to go on patrol, anything to escape this desk." Judy followed up.

"Ah, heh. Well alright, see you tomorrow then" Fangmeyer smiled, walking away leaving Judy once again alone with her thoughts and work. Judy jumped out of her chair, groaning a little at the stinging in her leg. The office space was nearly empty, most had gone home, and those on the night shift was on patrol. Judy liked the quiet, it reminded her of home. But quiet wasn't the reason she became a police officer. Judy was just about to exit the office, she had her paws on the door before she saw a large shadow on the other side. The door flew open, and Judy narrowly managed to sidestep it. Bogo stood in the doorway, filling the entire frame.

"Ah, Hopps." Bogo stopped in his tracks. "I've been looking for you."

"Sir?" Judy furrowed a brow, rubbing her leg from the rushed movement.

Bogo straightened "How's the leg?" he pointed downwards, without looking much.

"It's fine sir." Judy nodded, putting her weight on her better leg. "I'm on patrol with Officer Fangmeyer tomorrow night actually." She added.

Bogo nodded, slowly turning on his hoof. "Good." About to walk off, even making it a few steps before stopping again. "Hopps?".

"Yes, sir?" Judy looked up toward the towering Bull.

"I want your full statement and a copy of your work on the Bellwether trial on my desk, tomorrow." He thundered, before walking off. Judy nosed twitched slightly, smiling to herself, it felt good to finally be a part of the ZPD, a real cop. No more meter maid for weeks on end, no more not being taken seriously, after the Nighthowler case, Judy was seen with a little more respect, at least, it felt that way. Judy smiled at the few officers just now meeting for the night shift as she made her way across the reception floor. Tomorrow was a new day, and Judy couldn't wait.

 **/** Current day.

For once, it was a cloudy day in Zootopia, and Judy was meeting for a shift again, She once again, hadn't heard or seen Nick today either, but she decided not to overthink about it, she was going on her first patrol today. Something she had been looking forward to for quite awhile, being in the field without the meter maid vest. Judy was greeted at the reception by Clawhauser, waving at her.

"Judy! Hey, Judy!" Clawhauser bounced in his chair, happily. "I'm glad I caught you!"

Judy smiled warmly, she never got tired of being greeted by that big, happy smile. "Glad you caught me too." She chirped, pointing her finger-gun at Clawhauser.

"Word around desk here is that you're going on patrol with Fangmeyer." Clawhauser lifted his eyebrows up and down rapidly, leaning on one paw.

"Quilty." Judy giggled, holding her paws up in defence. "Never been on one before." Judy leaned in, and whispered with her paw on the side of her mouth.

Clawhauser shrugged lightly. "Should be routine, no big case running these last few weeks. But hopefully, something exciting happens!"

Judy was bouncing in place, stopping suddenly, narrowing her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm counting on it, criminals shall know fear tonight!" Her paw shot up into the air, her voice boomed in the almost empty reception. She nodded firmly at Clawhauser, before running off.

"Go get 'em, tiger" Clawhauser laughed.

Snapping her paws with her back turned to him. "Not a tiger!". Judy made her way to the utterly oversized lift. Looking up at the panel she quickly realised there was it was not accommodated to her size. Sighing heavily, her head falling over and ears going with it. Setting off from the ground, she managed to reach just the correct height to be able to press the button. Landing firmed on the ground again, she brushed her shoulder. "No sweat." She smirked as the lift started to move. The ding sounded and the doors opened in perfect tandem to the well lite parking basement. Judy scanned for any sign or sound of Fangmeyer, and sure enough, she already had a car ready.

"Judy!" Her voice echoed through the basement, making Judys' nose twitch and ears shoot upwards. "Over here!" Cynthia waved. Judy happily ran to the car, trying to ignore all semblance of pain she had in her leg.

"Ah, I thought I was early!" Judy chirped, pretending to wipe sweat from her forehead.

"No such thing as too early." Fangmeyer smiled, popping open the car door. "Ready to get out there?"

"Born ready." Judy nodded firmly. Jumping into the car seat as Fangmeyer opened the door for her from the inside. "Floor it! Within legal reason of course." Judy laughed. The car set off, the engines roar filled the entire parking basement as the two set off.

Nick felt his heartbeat through his chest, his breath was short and paws cold, the wind was chilling, and he had been sitting still for what felt like ages, having curled up with his tail to keep warm. He checked his phone, it was just about midnight and Finnick hadn't shown himself yet. Nick had positioned himself outside the fence of the mayor's mansion, the bushes there kept the wind at bay at least.

"Hah, you actually showed." Nicks groaned at the remark as if he had a choice.

"Wouldn't miss it." Nick turned on his paw the face the Fennec.

"Tssh." Finnick spat. "Just you and me now, Nicky." He walked past Nick to the fence, looking at the mansion. It was sprawling, the main house had three different buildings branching from it, windows were everywhere, so was cameras. "Wes' going in through there." Finnick pointed at a 2nd-floor window.

"How do you suppose we even get past the ocean of cameras?" Nick scrunched up his nose and narrowed his eyes.

"I know a guy," Finnick said, merely leaving it at that, peering through the fence.

"Great, that puts me at ease." Nick sarcastically retorted. _Just great._

"Shut up, Bunny-lover. Get ready." Finnick growled. No more than ten seconds passed before a great emptying sound enveloped the mansion as the lights went out and the cameras all went dead. Finnick motioned Nick to follow, he obliged. Finnick jumped through the fence as Nick crawled it just as quickly. Nick landed on the naked grass, no cover, his eyes searched for his partner, he was already off toward the mansion. Nick promptly set off after him. The two reached the walls just in time as they heard guards coming outside to investigate. They ducked quickly under the windows to avoid the flashlights.

Finnick offered Nick a rope with a hoot attached. "Can ya' hook it?"

Nick looked almost insulted. "Can I hook it? Psh." He said lowly, giving the hook a few swings before throwing it. The metal landed with a low clank on the roof of the mansion. The rope was set. "Ladies first."

Finnick snatched the rope from Nicks paws, putting his on the wall he began scaling the almost monstrous building, compared to him. Nick could spot downtown if he looked hard enough from this height, he could see just over the fence on the other side of the enormous garden. How many mammals must work here he thought. There was a river that passed the mansion just on the other side of the estate itself, there must be a more than a few ways to reach it comfortably from the house itself, he thought. Finnick came to the window, prodding it, it opened gently, unlocked. _Convenient._ Nick brushed it off as something Finnick had already arranged for. The two foxes landed silently on their paws, finally inside. The room they fell in was probably one of the grandest places Nick had ever seen inside a house. It was dining hall that properly fit more than fifty people. The ceiling was most likely more than six meters high.

"Wheeeew." Nick paused, collecting himself. "This is some, place" He spun around himself while taking a few steps into the room. The dining table was in a state of perpetual readiness as if a large banquet was to be held any moment, all that was missing was the food, and mammals to fill it. "There's gotta be more than a few hundred grand in this room alone, how about we just make off with the silverware and call it a night?" He joked.

"Yous' can take all the forks and knives you want Wilde." Finnick waved dismissively. "But we're here for a bigger prize." He passed the room without care, casually walking by large paintings that must've been worth more than Nick and him made in a year.

"How does a _**mayor**_ , afford something like this?" Nick questioned, following his partner.

"Yah' tell me 'bout it. Been buzz 'round Lionhearts spending for few years. Some say he embezzlin' using public funds to bling his own place out." Finnick groaned, lifting his paw at another wildly expensive looking painting as they walked passed a large arch in the wall that opened up to the hallway.

"Embezzling? There's not enough money in Zootropolis to fund this place." Nick leaned against the wall by the giant arch. "So where are we going Fin'? I doubt you brought be to discuss the political climate in the city, or for the sights." Nick taunted.

"Vault. Is downstairs." Finnick kept his talking quiet and to a minimum. He definitely was withholding something from Nick, but he couldn't quite place what it was. The two walked the seemingly empty hallway, Nick had an eerie feeling of being watched, but the whole place was quiet, not a sound nor a smell out of place, but he was rarely wrong about these things. The two reached a grand set of stairs leading down. A door at the end of the hall creaked and swung open in a quick motion, the light shone through the doorway, illuminating the darkened rooms. The pair leapt down the staircase the light filled the room. They now found themselves on this part of the mansions basement level. This part of the house felt almost like a whole other structure, militaristic even. The warm wooden floors and the beautifully adorned lofts of the upstairs were replaced with cold concrete and stark, cold white lighting. The storey was tiled, and the walls were white, it reminded Nick more of a hospital than anything else. He felt a chill going all the way from the tip of his tail to his muzzle.

"What-.. What is this place?" Nick followed Finnick down the well light hall, feeling incredibly exposed.

"Ol' bunker complex built under the manor way back when" Finnick added. Muffled voices could be heard in the distance. Security room, Nick thought. "Security room up ahead" Finnick confirmed. The two crept closer to the open doorway the as the voices grew louder.

"What's the play here?" Nick whispered, standing behind Finnick who was leaning against the wall next to the doorway.

"Hows' about we do some hustlin'?" He grinned.

Nick furrowed a brow. "You thinking about doing 'I'm lost'?" Finnick nodded. "That's not gonna-" Nick suddenly found himself pulled toward the doorway, standing exposed to the two guards line of sight. It only took a moment for instinct to kick in. Nick straightened, his expression turned from panicked to distraught, he started looking around frantically as he addressed the guards. "Ex-Excuse me? I seem to be lost, could you point me to the nearest bathroom?" The guards responded immediately, jumping from their seats they headed straight for Nick.

"You're not supposed to be down here." A short wolf barked at him. The other guard turned out to not be one at all, it was a rabbit who seemed more like a technician. The two approached Nick rapidly, as the short wolf stepped out of the doorframe and into the hallway, Finnick made his move. A large bust came swinging down over the wolfs' head, shattering it. Nick had barely any time to register where Finnick even came from or where he got the bust before he knew he had to make his move against the rabbit. The wolf fell to his knees, before landing flat on his stomach, the technician who was apparently in shock at this point finally collected himself enough to make a run for the panic button in the security room. Nick had anticipated this though and already lunged at the frightened rabbit. Grabbing the back of his neck, covering his mouth with a paw.

"Sshhh." Nick hushed the terrified rabbit, putting on his best 'savage' performance. Bowing his muzzle down, his eyes staring blankly at his victim, Nick held the rabbit in a somewhat tender way with his paw on the back of his neck. "Don't be scared." Finnick had finished dragging the rather small wolf into the security room.

"Get that one to open the vault" Finnick commanded, pointing his paw in the general direction of the computer.

"You seem like a smart bunny." Nick continued, edging ever so slightly closer to the rabbit. "A smart bunny with a healthy survival instinct. How's about, you help us, help you." The rabbits' wide, panicked eyes darted back and forth between the two foxes, before gently nodding. "Good, now, I'll remove my paw, and you're gonna be quiet." He once again merely nodded. Nick removed his paw slowly, the bunny breathed a sigh of relief, but Nick could still hear this heart hammering away in his chest.

The technician made his way to the centre console. Finnick watched the hallway for any activity, and Nick their new friend as he reached for a button. Nick had unsheathed his claws long ago by now, pricking the young rabbit on his neck.

"There's only one wrong move here, friend." Nick was very persuasive, but not usually threatening, except when the mammal he was targeting was smaller than him, he found is hard to intimidate mammals larger than him, for obvious reasons. Finnick looked toward the end of the hallway, that opening up into a small room where the vault door sat firmly at the centre of the wall. The rabbit pushed a button, and the hinges could be heard moving. The rather small vault door opened with a scraping sound, Nick noted that this could most likely be heard throughout the entire wing of the mansion.

"Shove that cottontail in a closet or somethin'" Finnick barked. Nick took a pawful of the technicians' neck and shoved him into the nearby bathroom. Blocking the door with the chair, he was sitting.

"Much obliged" Nick said as the door shut. Nick spun on his heel to look at Finnick. "Alright. Get whatever it is we came for and let's get out of here. Half the house will have heard that door swing open."

Finnick was already on his way, scraping his claws against the wall as he neared the vault. "Yous' lost all sense of. Uh. Theatre?" Nick caught up to Finnick, just before they reached the door, he placed himself in front of it, not allowing Finnick in. "The-. What are yous' doin' Wilde?"

"So far, you haven't given me a hint of what we're after, and frankly I don't care." Nick swung his arm across his chest. "But why me?" Nick cocked a brow at the Fennec who looked at him with more or less disgust.

"Why you what?" Finnick crossed his arms defensively.

"Why bring me? You could've easily hired someone for this. There was absolutely no reason to bring me." Finnick narrowed his eyes, clenching his paws angrily.

"Why yous' bringing this up now?" He dodged the question as gracefully as a rhino on silts.

"Call it my sense of theatre." Nick pressed. Suddenly, Finnicks expression softened, his arms went down, seemingly surrendering. Nick didn't buy this as at all. All about Finnick said he was lying, no matter what words came out of his mouth.

"Listen, Nicky. We go way back." He started, Nick snorted at the comment. "Hows' 'bout I explain it when we're done here?" Nick really didn't want relent on this, but he could already hear voices in the distance, most likely guards. He didn't have the time to dig into the lying Fennec. With a sigh, Nick stepped aside, Finnick pushed past him in a hurry and ran into the vault. Nick followed soon after.

The Vault was filled with all sorts of things, many seemed like personal effects of Lionhearts, nothing much of worth on that front. Nick spotted a few reserve gold bars. 'Bank of Zootropolis' it said on them. More old paintings, probably worth again, more than Nick made in a year. But Finnick wasn't rushing for gold, or pictures, or anything really. All he had his paws on was a small strongbox.

"That's, That's what we're after?" Nick grabbed his elbow with on paw, holding his other in place.

"This it." Finnick nodded. Already on his way out of the vault.

"What's in that thing?" Nick questioned once more being met by a wall of nothing.

"None of yours' business Wilde, yous' out of the game anyway, aren't you?" Finnick stopped at the door. "But here." He threw his phone at Nick, catching it, Nick looked down in his paws, on the screen all he saw was the last called number. It was an emergency number. "Oh and Nicky. Say hello to officer fluff for me." Finnick let out a laugh all too familiar as he shut the vault door before Nick could even process what just happened. He had been played, outwitted, outsmarted. _You just lost, get ready to hang that hat of yours on the wall of a prison cell. You stupid, dumb, idiotic fox._


	6. Bunny from the Country

**Bunny from the Country.**

 _What path, what road travelled lead to this place? This basement, this vault._

"Shut up," Wilde said to himself, leaning his forehead against her arm which was resting on the wall, his tail brushing lightly against the cold stone floor. _So how's this going to end smartass?_ "Same way it always does. I'll find a way." Nick pulled stretched his back. His nose twitched as he sniffed the damp cellar air and through the dense atmosphere, he sensed something else, fresh air. Nick looked up after anything resembling a vent; his eyes crawled across the ceiling and the walls before he finally spotted it tucked away behind a shelf. Too heavy to move he thought. Nick climbed the large racks with ease, making his way to the vent before an idea came over him.

"Might as well." He mumbled to himself, he squeezed behind the furniture toward the wall and propped his legs up against it as high as he could. Pushing outwards on the large metal shelf, and the whole thing crashed into the floor with an incredibly loud thud, loud enough to wake the entire wing of the house as if they didn't already know of his presence in the house. As the metal structure fell, Nick grabbed onto the vent cage and dug his claws into the screws undoing them one by one. Nick jumped to catch the vent itself now as the pen fell off to the side.

"And you doubted me." Nick coyly remarked. He scampered into the vent, and just as his tail disappeared into the darkness he heard the vault door open and too many wolves to count flooded the rooms. Nick had no mind to pay those wolves he was too busy getting through the vents as quietly as he could. He could feel himself gaining elevation as the fresh air grew ever so close, but his joy would not last, hearing the sirens just outside the house now, ZPD had arrived it would seem. He took a right in the vents, having gained quite a lot of elevation with time, and some climbing Nick found himself on the 2nd floor he had entered with Finnick just a few hours prior. Remembering the river he had seen on their way into the mansion he planned his escape and all he had to do was find the right side to get out. His ears twitched backwards once again upon hearing more steps; this had to be the ZPD as they didn't smell like wolves, although there was an awfully familiar scent among them.

"I'll have a look upstairs." Nick heard a muffled voice say, he stiffened for just a second before running down the hallway as quickly as his legs would carry him, dodging into the room next to him just before the footsteps reached his floor. Closing the door, Nick sighed with relief taking just a few moments to catch his breath he headed over across the floorboards towards the window. There it was he thought, the river and his ticket out of here.

"Catch me? It'll be to be a cold day in Tundra Town before they'll ever catch me." He grinned, apparently very satisfied before opening the window swiftly, stretching as he did.

"FREEZE!" A voice shot as the door was kicked open and Nicks' heart sank, he knew the who it belonged to. Nicks paws shot up in the air, but he didn't turn around. "Turn around!" The voice commanded.

"Hey, Carrots." Nick sighed.

"Huh?... Nick?!" Judy kept her tranquiliser pistol on the red fox even as she recognised him. "You… What are you doing here?!" Judy's ears, formerly standing attentively had now fallen backwards and rested on her back drearily and her nose twitched eerily fast.

Nick closed his eyes before letting out a low groan, shutting the window angrily. "Yes, yes it's me. What am I doing here? I haven't got a clue. Why? Because I'm a-.." Nick cut himself off, his paws now resting on the windowsill. He took a moment before turning towards his friend. "I don't have time to get into it now. You'll have to trust me."

Judy raised a paw to say something before biting her tongue, and a brief window of silence came over the room before Judy spoke up again. "Nick; you need to tell me exactly what's going on here." She spat.

"I-… I don't have time-" Nick was cut off.

"I mean, you want me to trust you?" Her voice switched to a hushed tone, still very angry though. "You're asking me to lie for you here Nick. You've been lying to me for some time now." She pointed to herself with both paws. "I have half a mind to shoot you with this tranquiliser and let you sleep off the dose in a cell back at the station."

Nick put his paws up in defence. "I know, but listen to me, I was set up." Was all Nick managed to stutter out and for once in his long life he was at a loss for words.

"You are asking me to risk my job, Nick." Judy calmed slightly, putting away her tranq-gun.

"I know, I wouldn't ask if-…"

"Go." She sighed.

Nick was taken aback, but he didn't want to leave Judy more time to think of her decision he spun on his paws and opened the window once again, putting one paw on the other side of the windowsill before he heard her voice.

"I better get the full story next time I see you, Nick." She said from the other side of the room.

Nick sat for a second, his eyes full of regret. "I promise… Thank you." He never had in his life felt worse about making someone lie for him.

Wasting no more time he climbed out the window, the fall to the ground wasn't far, and Nick had no time to crawl safely down. With a low thud, he landed on his feet and set off as quickly as his legs would carry him towards the river he had seen earlier.

/

Judy watched Nick dash towards the river, a slight smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"Hopps?!" She heard Fangmeyer call.

"Up here." She responded. Judy walked into the hallway to meet her partner. "All clear on the second floor."

"You were up here for quite awhile." Fangmeyer smiled, placing a paw on her hip.

Judy motion around the hall. "Lotta rooms up here, I mean have you _seen_ this mansion? It's enormous." She joked. "How about you? Anything downstairs?"

Fangmeyer sucked air through her teeth. "I'm afraid not. But we'll get tech' out here to swipe for paw-prints, check for hairs, the works. We'll catch 'em." She puffed Judys' shoulder.

Judy faked a smile; she felt her heart pounding in her chest, her ears were fully erect from the tension. She almost couldn't recall the last time she had lied; perhaps when she was a child and had taken a few more blueberry muffins than she should have. Or that one time she had taken her dads tractor to go to a party, but it had broken down on the way there, so she had made up a story of how it was stolen, and she had followed the perpetrator.

Judy snorted to herself remembering back. Between all the memories suddenly filling her head, she hoped Nick had gotten out safely. Even though he had lied to her, Judy couldn't find it in herself to hate him.

Tech' came about half an hour after Judy and Fangmeyer did, all the while they were dusting for paw-prints and checking for hairs, as her partner had said they would. Judy stood anxiously, taking statements from various guardsmen and staff, all the while hoping nothing of Nicks' was discovered.

"So, did you ever see the mammal that broke in?" Judy asked one of the wolf guards, holding her carrot pen and a block of paper in the other.

"There was two, only saw one of them making his escape." Judys' ears stood up, her nose twitching in anticipation. "Small guy, couldn't be taller than half a meter of somethin'."

Judy noted down what the wolf said. "Did you manage to catch any glimpse of the mammal? Fur colour, race or what he sounded like?" Her paws rolled over each other as she went through her mental checklist.

Sucking air through his fangs, the wolf shook his head. "Can't say that I did, he was dressed pretty dark." Judy nodded her head along with the guards talking.

"Do you know what was stolen?" She asked.

The wolf shrugged once more. "Haven't a clue, my boss might know though." He pointed in the general direction behind him. "He's outside." Judy raised an eyebrow, peering behind the wolf before giving him a nod and thanking him for his cooperation. She jotted down the last details in her notebook and headed outside. The guards were all over the place by now, talking with their superiors and investigating where Nick his accomplice, whom it was clear to Judy by far, had to be Finnick. A few of the guards stood huddled together listening to someone speak, nodding or saying yessir. That had to be the guy in charge, Judy thought.

As she approached the group, they dispersed, all except one.

"Excuse me, are you the mammal in charge here? I was told I'd find you out here." She chirped, putting on a friendly smile.

"Yes." A tiger, standing quite a lot taller than Judy greeted her. "What can I do you for?" He smiled.

"Officer Hopps." Judy smiled, tapping her pen on the paper. "I've been trying to figure out what' been stolen, exactly."

The tiger wrinkled his nose and waved dismissively. "Nothing of importance."

"Then why would someone go through the trouble of breaking into a heavily guarded mansion, to steal something unimportant?" She pressed.

He narrowed his eyes as she spoke, pondering for a moment. "I'm under the impression that the intruder was planning to steal something else, but either ran out of time." He put up one paw. "Or had no idea what they were looking for." He held up his other paw ending it with a shrug.

"Ah, I see." Judy underlined something harshly on her paper before closing it. "Thank you for your cooperation sir." She straightened up before smiling and walking off to meet her partner. She could almost feel the tigers scorn the moment she turned around.

Judy could spot Fangmeyer from outside, busy coordinating the techs' and radioing Bogo. The whole mansion was buzzing with noise and mammals walking frantically around as if any one of the guards felt that they were about to be fired at any point. In the midsts of it, all Judy could not wait for the life of her figure out why their superior was lying to her. There was just no way Nick and 'Finnick' would break in without a plan or at least knowing what they were after, especially since they didn't take anything besides an 'unimportant' item. Heading into the busy house, Judy called up her partner.

"Fangmeyer, you got a look at the security footage?" Judy chirped.

She shook her head. "Not yet, they're tight with it. Wants to review it internally first before releasing anything." She air quoted. "This case is just trouble, now with all the mayor's security involved, makes our job… Not so easy." Fangmayers' radio buzzed. Bogo hollered at her to wrap it up and let tech' take it from here.

"Alright, Hopps. We should wrap it up here, let tech handle. We've got a mountain of paperwork by now." Fangmeyer smiled and began walking toward the main entrance. Judy merely nodded in agreement, stretching her paws, still holding her carrot pen.

/

Nick surfaced from the river, gasping for air and panting heavily as he pulled himself up on the bank. Though the heavy breathing he managed to damn Finnick to hell and swear he'd get him back for this. For a few minutes, Nick just laid there, catching his breath. He was quite a way out from the city; he could see the Zootropolis skyline over the tree-tops. It would only be about an hours hike from the river bank to here, determinedly pulled his elbows tight to his side and shook his form all the way from the tip of his muzzle to his tail-end.

"Right." Nick set off toward the city, holding his arms tightly as the wind picked up, his wet clothes didn't exactly help the cold temperatures. "I'll get that damned Fennec if it's the last thing I do," Nick muttered angrily through his shivering teeth.


End file.
